Retailers routinely display handheld electronic merchandise, such as mobile (e.g. cellular) telephones, gaming consoles, personal data assistants (PDAs), global positioning system (GPS) devices, e-readers, tablets, media players, digital video recorders (DVRs), cameras and the like, for customers to examine before making a purchase. In some instances, the retailer desires the handheld electronic merchandise to be provided with electrical power so that a potential purchaser can evaluate the operation and features of the merchandise as well. At the same time, the retailer does not want the article of merchandise being displayed to be stolen or removed from the display by an unauthorized person. Accordingly, the article of merchandise is attached to a merchandise display security device that protects the article of merchandise from theft and unauthorized removal from the display. The merchandise display security device typically includes a sensor to which the article of merchandise is attached that indicates whether the article of merchandise has been separated from the sensor. In the event that the article of merchandise is detached from the sensor, an alarm signal, such as an audible, visible and/or haptic alarm is activated to alert store personnel to a possible attempted theft, or an unauthorized removal of the merchandise from the display.
Some security devices include a power cord that extends between and electrically connects a display stand including a sensor and an external source of power, such as an electrical outlet or power transformer. The security device may further include a power adapter cord extending between and electrically connecting the sensor and an article of merchandise attached to the sensor. However, some articles of merchandise are powered solely by batteries and do not include an input port for receiving power from a power cord. Replacement of the batteries can be problematic when the sensor is attached to the merchandise and blocks ready access to the batteries. In addition, it can be cumbersome to remove the sensor and cord for storing the article of merchandise when not in use.